Running Jokes
This is a list of all of the running jokes on Super Beard Bros. and The Completionist, be they big or small. The Completionist Jokes *Almost everytime Jirard has Guests on his show, they will somehow get into Jirard's house without him knowing. *Sometimes when money/spending money comes up in an episode, Neeko the Price Gouging Cat will come up and say "Now gimme ya money!" Beard Brothers Jokes *"The GERG Official Seal of Quality, " a parody of the Official Nintendo Seal of Quality, has also become a staple of the show; Greg has occasionally been referred to as "Gerg" in the comments. Upon Greg's initiation, the problem of his lack of facial hair clashing with the shows image was addressed. As a result, the three of them made a pronounced effort to present Greg as a quality addition, going as far as to rebrand the show as "Super Beard Bros. DELUXE." *The longest running joke on the show is use of the term, "clench." It refers to the act of compressing one's posterior regions together in times of great tension. This technique has been scientifically proven to increase your chances of winning to upwards of 100%. *"You can never save enough," has become a common phrase within the show, as to preach the importance of saving one's progress in a game. This phrase has often been played with, though, spawning variants like "You can always ''save enough" and "You will ''never save." Jirard *When under large amounts of stress, Jirard's breathing will sometimes become short and rapid, which has lead the other two to compare him to Hector Salamanca, from the American television program, Breaking Bad. Because of this, Alex has often requested the Beard Bros. audience to use image editing software and alter photographs of Salamanca to look more like Khalil, often with the "You can never save enough" quote being in very elegant fonts. *When Alex or Greg say a ridiculous or humorous response to something serious Jirard says/asks, he'll often say "goddammit" under his breath. Greg has pointed this out once. Alex *After divulging into extensive detail regarding the process of whale mating, Alex has slowly become known for discussing trivia that has no relation to the present topic. *Alex has given a large amount of praise to and broken out into the chorus and start of the first verse of Michael Jackson's "Speed Demon" in several episodes mentioning how catchy the song is and to say it when doing any activity whatsoever Greg *Whenever the words "simple" or "clean" are mentioned, Greg will utter the phrase, "Does that mean I get to meet your father?" This is a reference to Simple and Clean, the English version of Hikari, Hikaru Utada's twelfth single. *As with the above, Greg will also say "Simple and Clean" when the someone says the word Simple. *Greg will occasionally bring up Chuck Hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog's uncle in the animated series. after bringing him up once he became obsessed with him for the rest of the episode and occasionally mentions him. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Super Beard Bros.